My Angel
by tifafenrir09
Summary: Lightning's been getting home rather late recently. Is she having an affair, or is there something more? The song lyrics randomly appeared in my head. CloudxLightning


Cloud opened his bright blue eyes. He glanced at the pillow where he'd hoped his wife would be lying, gazing at him with a tender look in her eyes. But there was no wife.

"Lightning?" he called. All of a sudden, the bedroom door creaked open. A bedraggled Lightning staggered in.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. But her reply was what sounded like a groan as Lightning fell onto the bed.

Cloud sighed. _She's been like this all week_, he wondered. He turned to the clock. It had just turned midnight.

As he went back to sleep, a horrible thought echoed in his head, _Could she be having an affair?_

* * *

Morning came. Cloud sat in the kitchen in silence, eating cereal.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Lightning called. She kissed him on the mouth. He gave her a faint smile, and continued eating. After some silence, Lightning looked concerned.

"Cloud, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" he replied.

"You've haven't said anything since I got up." she replied.

_What do you expect from a guy who thinks his wife's having an affair?_ he thought. He looked at her. For some reason, she seemed to sense what he was feeling.

"Cloud..." she began.

"What?" he blinked.

"There's no affair." she announced.

"How can I believe you?"he asked. She smiled and stood up. He rose as well.

"Come to the Wonder Theatre tonight. I'll show you that you can trust me." she suggested, her hands wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Later that night, Cloud arrived at the Wonder Theatre. He glanced around for any sign of Lightning.

_I knew it. She IS having an affair._

He paid for his ticket and went to his seat. As the curtain rose, he felt heaviness in his heart.

_If only Light was here..._, he sighed. The play began. It told the story of a woman's quest to find her missing daughter. The lead female started to sing.

"_If only I could hear her laugh._

_If only I could see her smile._

_Why did they take you, my child?_

_We were together for a short while..."_

"No...It can't be!" Cloud gasped. The singer...was **Lightning**! Throughout the play, he watched her sing, dance and act. He was seeing a side of his wife he'd never seen before.

_Now I know why she's late home._ As the play ended, the woman and her daughter were reunited. The audience burst into applause. Cloud dashed to her room.

"Well?" she beamed.

"You were amazing!" he exclaimed.

She grinned. "Now how about I get out of this costume and we can go home?" she added.

* * *

Sometime later, Lightning was getting ready for bed. Cloud wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her hair. He turned her to him, and they passionately kissed. They continued kissing until they fell onto the bed. Lighting groaned as his lips brushed against her neck as his hands started to move along her waist. Cloud licked her lips and she opened her mouth to let his tongue explore inside it. Hands against his chest, Lightning felt his hands undo her dressing gown. Rolling over, she got off the bed and let the dressing gown slip off. Cloud saw the faint light of the moon outline the curves of her body through her nightdress. _God, I love this woman!_

Climbing on top of him, Lightning smiled. "My turn."

She untied his dressing gown, and he shook it off. Desire overcame them as Cloud rolled over pinning her arms to the bed. Pulling the quilt over them, the couple sank into a night of intense love-making. And all through the night their groans, moans and gasps of passion were the only sounds that were heard.

* * *

The next day, Cloud slowly opened his eyes. A smile crept across his face. But Lightning wasn't in bed. _Not again..._ The bedroom door creaked open, and sure enough, Lightning walked in. But wrapped around her was a towel. She'd obviously just had a shower.

"Oh, you're awake." she blinked, seeing her husband sitting up in bed.

Striding to the wardrobe, she grabbed her favourite outfit: white jacket with brown sleeves zip-up shirt and brown skirt along with a red cape and a pauldron with two yellow lights and blue and gold gloves.

Cloud pulled on his dressing gown. "Do you really have to go to work?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'll come home early, I promise." she replied. They kissed and fell onto the bed.

"Lightning, you coming or what?" a voice called. It was Snow Villers. Kissing her husband's nose, Lightning sat up.

"You forgot your gunblade, my love." he grinned, handing her weapon to her. She leaned to him and started to whisper in his ear.

"You're my..." Cloud listened and felt his face burn as she spoke. They kissed once more and she left the room. After a moment of silence, Cloud smiled.

Lightning's words echoed in his head; _"You're my angel. Your wings are what keep me afloat."_ It was a line from the play he'd watched.

"Lightning...You're such a big romantic." he sighed. He grabbed her fallen towel. It was about time he needed a shower.

**THE END**


End file.
